


Upon Wax Wings

by Ezellia



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Forbidden love trope, Honestly an excuse for porn, Possessive desires, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezellia/pseuds/Ezellia
Summary: Darius heard the fairy tale growing up of a boy who ventured too close to the sun on wings made of wax. He covets her much the same, for her brightness and impossibility. And although she burns hotter than any sun, he is no boy.





	Upon Wax Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to think that Darius could be chatty under the right circumstances. My first time writing explicit content, I hope it passes!

The Champions are promised a splendor tonight, a display of heavenly grandeur and old magic. Those who can be bothered have gathered in the courtyard just shy of midnight. Some have made a picnic of it; Ahri and Janna have laid out a blanket with sweet treats, while Draven circles their space, offering conversation and lewd promises if they haven’t made plans for the rest of the evening. Other Champions trickle in slowly, some in open excitement and others with grudging curiousity. This new champion, Aurelion Sol, had whispered in the proper ears and soon the entire Institue was abuzz with curiosity for his upcoming show. A poorly disguised display of power. 

Lux spots it first from the balcony of her room - the normally ink black sky has startled to purple along the horizon. She pulls her blanket tighter around her shoulders and sips the last of her spiced wine, relishing the burn in her throat and the growing warmth in her belly. She hadn’t planned on drinking so much so quickly, but her annoyance wins out. Lux isn’t overly fond of standing and waiting.

She goes back inside, fills up her goblet, and when she comes back outside the entire sky has lit up a thick, dreamy purple. The Star Forger has made his entrance, orbited by the three stars he normally keeps, but he brings with him meteor showers, blinking flashes of shooting stars. The Star Forger indeed. 

“A bit over the top, in my opinion,”

Lux feels shock shoot up her spine, but she manages to keep herself from flinching. She doesn’t turn to face the voice, born from the shadows cast by the walls of the building. Instead she walks further, to the edge of her balcony where she can lean on her elbows. 

She keeps him waiting, swirls her wine as she looks down into the deep pool of burgundy as if it’s something of interest. “What, did you scale the walls?”

“I did.”

Lux hums quietly. “You might have used the door.”

Darius pushes off the wall, given away by the clinking sound of his armor. Lux is a bit disappointed in herself - how had she not heard him coming, even from inside. He comes up beside her, places both heavy hands on the stone railing. “I thought you might appreciate the gesture,” Darius offers casually. “Perhaps even find it romantic.”

“Romantic?” Lux giggles, perhaps a little shrilly. She tilts her glass towards Darius, who raises an eyebrow at her. She takes the offer back, drinks down another mouthful before she can think twice about being inebriated in the company of the Hand of Noxus. “I would be more inclined to believe you meant to assassinate me in the dark.”

Darius shakes his head. “I’ve never killed a man from behind. Unless they were running from me.”

“Am I meant to find that admirable?”

He replies with a shrug.

“Well, what’s moved you so? To make such a gesture?”

“It seems I have competition for your attention tonight.” Darius jerks his chin towards the sky. It’s become the splendor that was promised: galaxies, shooting stars, meteors, perhaps even planets have been conjured in their private part of sky, all in a silly show of strength. “Only a fool shows his whole hand. I look forward to facing him in battle.”

“Competition, fool,” Lux parrots back, enraptured by the lights in the sky. Perhaps a little drunk, but largely concerned with the feeling of heaven spying down at her, the intensity of it invasive and perverse. “A witness,” she tacks on casually. 

Darius thinks it over with a hum. “Aurelion Sol won't gossip about you. He covets you.” 

Lux nods and takes another sip. She blinks away the swimming feeling in her gut. “You think my existence important to a being such as that?” She asks, feigning ignorance. She’s felt his gaze before, ever since he came to the Institute. It’s only a gaze, yet she swears it burns into her skin some days. She feels it now, prickling along her spine.

“Why indeed,” Darius wonders aloud. He brings up his hand, gently traces the tip of his thumb along the curve of Lux’s cheek, a drastic contrast between rough and smooth. “Why wouldn’t the Star Forger covet a light as bright as you, one not of his own creation.”

Lux laughs at that, short and light in the polite, endearing manner she’d been taught since a child. Her goblet is nearing empty. “If he was to have me, do you suppose he might treasure me? Or crush me?” 

“One in the same.” Darius lets his hand fall between them, resting on the balcony close to Lux’s free hand. The distance between them is small, but speaks loudly enough. “Perhaps he would have you any way he could keep you.”

“Perhaps,” Lux hums. She takes another sip, feels the wine coloring her cheeks. She turns halfway to Darius, to look at him fully for the first time this night. He’s in his usual armor, never without his axe, and the unnatural light from the sky gives the scar across his eye an almost shine. He’s faking disinterest, not turning to face her but Lux can tell he’s watching her in his periphery. She takes another drink, peers at Darius over the rim of her goblet with lowered eyelids. Another lesson from her childhood, although her mother intended her to use it to enchant suitors rather than espionage. “Is that why you would have him see us like this?”

“Is there something to see?” Darius asks in phony surprise, cocking his head. He seems to be watching his brother in the courtyard below, who’s taken a break from romancing to watch the sky, Aurelion’s celestial dance. 

“Perhaps,” Lux replies, mimicking his tone. She lets her hand inch closer to Darius, until they’re close enough that she can lay her pinky atop his. Darius tenses, minutely enough that Lux wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t been hoping to illicit it. She doesn’t do this to tease him, but rather to test the Star Forger. When she moves the rest of the way, lays her smaller hand over Darius’s completely, the prickling feeling of being watched increases, sending shivers across her skin. Covetous indeed. 

Darius must notice the shivers because he says, slowly, as if he’s uncertain, “You seem cold. Shall we go inside?”

Lux nods and turns smartly on her heel, not trusting herself to reply. The idea of being watched by the heavens themselves sets her on edge. She can hear Darius following closely behind her. 

Once inside, safely hidden by the walls of her bedroom, the feeling of spiders on her skin disappears. Lux lets out a gentle sigh of relief, moving expertly through the darkness to flick the lighstswitch near her door. When the room lights up again, she sees Darius shutting the doors to her balcony, the sound of the lock thunderous in the room before he pulls the curtains closed. 

“So, why are you here?” She asks, aiming for nonchalant and perhaps failing. 

“You called for me,” Darius states simply. He goes over to the window and eyes the candle placed in the alcove. “When you were undercover in Noxus, you would put a candle in your window when you wanted to meet with your handler. Demacia’s little bird that sang my secrets,” He reaches out, snuffing the flame with thumb and forefinger. “But you already knew that.” 

“Of course. I was curious if you knew. If you’d follow me.” Lux peers at him over the rim of her glass, feeling emboldened. “You always did. You’re hard to miss in a crowd.”

Darius nods to himself, rubs the ash from the candle in between his fingers. “Which begs the question. Why am I here?”

Lux shrugs. She goes to the small end table she keeps next to the sofa, reaching for the pitcher of spiced wine she’s been drinking liberally from all evening. She’s also placed herself closer to her wand, where it leans against the wall mear her bed, out of habit. “I must have set it there witbout thinking.”

In two long strides, Darius is suddenly in her space. The movement is quick and unexpected, and it makes Lux’s vision swim. When she moves to step back, it’s more a stumble. One of Darius’s hands snakes around her, holding her firm at the small of her back, keeping her upright and then pulling their hips flush together. “What are you-“ Lux blinks hard, drunker than she’d anticipated. She’s only in her night dress, a single layer of white fabric held up by thin straps over her shoulders, but Darius is pressing his armor against her, sharp and cold, and the imbalance in dress is not missed. 

Lux squirms a bit, puts her free hand against Darius’s chest to push him away, but Darius firms his grip, his hand traveling up so the tips of his fingers are pressed pointedly into the bare flesh between her shoulder blades. Outmatched and outmaneuvered, Lux cranes her neck upward, meeting Darius’s impassive, uncaring face with her own challenge. Darius lifts an eyebrow but doesn’t look away as he moves his free hand, slowly, to take the empty wine goblet from Lux’s hand. 

He sets the goblet on the table next to the pitcher, not once looking away from her. “I imagine you’ve had enough.” They’re unbearably close, and Lux can smell a hint of wine on Darius’s own breath, warm where it washed over her face. Perhaps from dinner.

“Noted, Garen,” Lux mutters, and uses both hands to press against the cold armor of Darius’s chest. He lets her go this time, his hand dragging purposefully against the bare skin of her back as she slips away. She thinks about going for the wine again, just to be petty, but decides against it. Darius is right - she's had more than she should. Instead she goes to the couch, drops down and pulls her nightdress straight across her lap. It falls to just above her knees, leaves her feeling impossibly naked. Without the warmth of Darius’s body, she’s suddenly cold. 

“Is that meant to be an insult?” Darius asks from somewhere behind. Lux can hear the sound of leather straps, buckles, the clink and clank of metal armor being unstrapped and piled on the floor. “If Garen were to walk in, at this moment, I think he might have more worries than your inebriation.” 

Lux sits quietly. Crosses her legs at the ankles, her arms over her chest. “He does not dictate my life.” She finally replies, admittedly not her best repartee.

”No, but his approval does.” Darius replies, and Lux feels a flash of anger scorch the insides of her gut. Who is he, to be looking into her heart like this. Smartly, she holds her tongue until Darius comes around the side of the couch, taking a seat an arms length away from Lux. He’s holding her goblet, sipping her wine. Lux doesn’t want to, but her eyes drift sideways, taking in Darius’s new state of undress. He’s left in his black pants and a worn red undershirt. Lux wonders where he’s left his axe, if he could get to it before she could get to her wand. 

“Strange,” Darius wonders aloud as he swirls the wine, gulps it down without a thought to the flavor or complexities of it’s ingredients. “It almost feels... comfortable. I never imagined I’d be sitting, sharing drinks with the rat that haunted my halls for years.” He takes another drink of the wine, an unrefined mouthful. “Swain would have my skin if he knew. And your head.”

”Why did you never turn me in?” Lux blurts out unintentionally. It was a question she’d never voiced out loud, one she’d thought she was fine with taking to the grave. But now that it’s out, she can’t stop herself, “All those nights you followed me, why did you never cut me down? You must have known I could determine the real information from the fake. Why isn’t Swain in here, right now, having your skin? And my head.”

Darius doesn’t seem surprised by the question, but he dodges it anyway. “That’s not what you asked me here to talk about.”

“I didn’t ask you at all.”

“Maybe not.” Darius shrugs. “But now that I’m here, what shall we talk about?” He drains the last of the wine before using his impossibly long arm to grab the pitcher from the nearby table. He refills the cup, resets the pitcher, and wags it enticingly in Lux’s face. “Anything you please, my lady.”

Lux takes the goblet, finding it full, and eagerly takes a mouthful, her precious inhibitions forgotten. She swishes it around her mouth, tasting it on all parts of her tongue before sipping again. Anything to avoid the question. 

When she doesn’t speak, Darius lets out a sigh. He leans back into the cushions, kicking out his legs and throwing one arm around the back of the sofa behind Lux’s shoulders, letting his head fall back so he can look up at the ceiling. Lux finds herself indirectly drawn to it, eyeing his every movement. She wonders if it’s her natural instincts from her undercover work, or if she’s honestly enthralled. 

Must be the wine.

“Well, I’ve an idea.” Darius lets his head loll to the side so he can look at Lux, give her a once over with a look in his eyes that Lux can’t put a name to. “Would you like to talk about your upcoming engagement?”

A cold, heavy stone sinks to the bottom of Lux’s gut. She’s filled with a sudden dread, but keeps her face carefully schooled. “What engagement? Fishing for information on the enemy, is that why you’re here?”

“She doth protest too much,” Darius chuckles, deep in his throat with a genuine smile on his face. “You think too little of my spies, little bird.” 

Lux bites the tip of her tongue in an effort to stop herself from visibly reacting. The nickname does not go unnoticed, but she elects to ignore it in pursuit of bigger questions. “It’s of no concern to you.” 

Darius laughs again, it’s quickly becoming infuriating. “Luxanna Lightshield, Queen of Demacia,” he says, as if he’s testing it on his tongue. “It’s too long.”

“I think it flows nicely,” Lux replies before she can think better of it. She curses her idiot thinking, takes another drink from the wine. “Besides, it‘s a half-baked notion. It will pass, as they all do.”

“Any engagement to the King is hardly half-baked. Are your parents finally making an honest woman of you?” 

“What would you know of my parents?” Lux snaps.

“That they’ve been trying to marry you off for years.” Darius replies without missing a beat. “And much more than that, but that’s not what I’m curious about.” Darius shifts himself, turning to face Lux and throw one arm over the back of the couch, as if this were a casual chat. “I’m curious if you’ll say yes. It would be the ultimate honor for a Crownguard. And they have your brother to carry on the family line, after all.”

Lux feels all sorts of dreads settling into her stomach. She ought to stop here, ought to cast an invisibility charm and run. Better yet, kick Darius out of her quarters along with his jovial smirk. But instead, for no fathomable reason, she says, “It’s Jarvan’s decision, not mine.”

“Hm,” Darius hums. He notes the casual way she refers to her King, but doesn't mention it. “A suitor too high up the totem pole to say no to. I suppose it would be inevitable, if you kept turning them away,” 

Lux doesn’t answer, she’s already said far too much. Her stomach is churning, although not from the wine, but from how many bad things could come of this conversation. She thought herself safe from Noxus within the Institute, but as the bride of the King the target on her back just increased ten-fold. In the company of the Hand of Noxus, no less.

Lux does perhaps the only smart thing she’s done all night. She drops the goblet of wine and lunges for her wand. 

Darius, for all his size and strength, is lightning fast, something Lux should have considered. One second she’s got her eyes set on her wand, but before she even hears her goblet hit the floor there’s crushing pressure around her upper arm and she’s suddenly being pulled backward. Her world spins and when it finally rights itself, Lux finds herself pinned to the sofa, Darius looming above her. He’s got one hand braced next to her head, his knees on either side of her hips. His other hand makes a cage around her throat, the grip not choking but leaving her with no room to move. Lux’s vision is still still swimming, and while she has no hope of moving him, she grabs the wrist at her throat with both hands. 

She looks up at Darius, whose face is perfectly neutral, as if maneauvering the both of them like this was as simple as swatting a fly. The ringing of the goblet as it rolls across the floor where it fell is the only sound in the room. Lux hopes it’s loud enough to mask the thundering of her heart. 

“Apologies, Queen,” Darius says, but doesn’t relax the hold at her throat or move to get off her. “Instinct. You shouldn’t make such sudden movements around me, I might think you’re going for a weapon.”

Lux says nothing and pulls at Darius’s hand, testing his grip. He doesn’t move, but he doesn’t squeeze either. 

“Why did you call for me?” He asks again.

Lux finds the whole thing maddening, more so than ever with him on top of her. Her body is alive with barely contained panic - it takes every ounce of will to keep from squirming, from trying to claw at his face or kick out with her legs. Any damage she might do would be inconsequential when he starts to choke her. So she decides to play along for now, until she can find an opportunity to escape. 

“I don’t know why,” she lies. 

“Little spies tell little lies,” Darius sing songs in a voice that Lux thought him incapable of having. Darius hardly shows satisfaction, much less whatever kind of glee this is. He leans down further, bringing back his body heat and warm breath that smells sharply of wine this time. “Well, if you don’t object. I’ll tell you what I had hoped you called me for.”

Darius closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together. 

Luxanna Crownguard has been the hole in every plan, the every twist and turn in Darius’s life since he assumed the Hand of Noxus. The little bird, that tells Demacia of his every move. Since the first day he saw her for himself, quite by accident, the little spy that Swain’s own network could not ferret out, he’d desired her. And he makes no question of that now - he moves the hand from her throat to cradle the back of her neck, lifting her slightly so he can tilt her head back and deepen their kiss. He keeps his eyes open, meeting Lux’s gaze. Her own eyes, so blue and big, for once reflect the honest truth to her feelings. He sees it in her eyes as he tilts his head against hers, the flashes of disbelief, of anger, of denial, and finally acceptance. After that she lets her eyes slip shut, and the hands she held uselessly in front of her chest come to rest on his shoulders. 

When Lux seems reassured that he doesn’t intend to force her, she even tilts her head to kiss him back. 

Victory tastes sweet, like wine, and smells of Demacian soaps. 

Darius pulls back but only barely, so that their lips still brush with every word, “No need to be coy,” he whispers, gently tapping Lux’s jawline. 

She seems to get the idea, and when Darius leans back down she opens her mouth slightly. 

It’s true, Darius has no intention of taking this against her will, but he kisses much like he fights, straightforward and demandingly. He slips his tongue past her lips, chasing her own along with the taste of wine. The hands on his shoulders have moved upward, to wind their way through his short hair at the back of his head. Lux surrenders to him so readily, letting him lick into her mouth as he pleases. 

Darius moves down to rest on his elbows so he can cup Lux’s face with both hands, turn her neck or angle her head as he pleases. He pours everything into this kiss - the tension and frustration that keeps him up at night, that he can never understand. Every time they are summoned onto the Rift together, whether as enemies or allies, he is drawn to her, wholly and inexplicably. She’s no longer the rat in his precious Noxus. She’s a light, has always been a light, sneaking around his castle thinking herself invisible. Ever since he has coveted her, wanted to both treasure and crush her with the power of his desire. It’s the one feeling he has that he accepts at face value, understands for what it is.

Pure, ravenous desire.

Time must have gotten away from him as he took his pleasure from her mouth, because soon Lux is tugging at his hair, squirming beneath him and whining quietly. The movement, the noises, it all makes Darius want to kiss her harder, but he forces himself to pull away.

When he does, Lux gasps in like she’d been drowning, sucking up air. Her hands fall from his head and she wipes at the spit on her lips, tries to cover her face as she looks down in embarrassment or shame. Possibly both. 

But she doesn’t move to push him away, or to cast a simple magic trick to blind him with a burst of light. Darius chuckles and decides to continue pressing his luck, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek. When Lux doesn’t move against him, he leans down to kiss at her ear. 

She shudders through her full body when he does so. Darius notes that her legs press together and she turns her head to escape his mouth. He makes a point of doing it again, holding her chin one hand so she can’t worm away, and she gasps. 

Darius chuckles into her ear, “Sensitive?” He asks, blowing a bit of air, and this time he is rewarded with a whine and more squirming, though not for the purpose of escaping. “Remember to breath through your nose next time. That wasn’t your first kiss, was it?”

Lux huffs, clearly offended. “No,” she grinds out as she lets Darius turn her head to the side, granting him access to her neck.

”Who was it?” Darius asks in between planting soft kisses down the length of her throat, making his way to the junction of her shoulder. “Your first kiss?” 

“Ezreal,” Lux whispers, and Darius is surprised when the name is offered so readily. “A strategic rebellion against my parents,” she continues, as if he cared for explanation. 

“It will hardly compare,” Darius promises into her skin as he nips at her collarbone. Lux moans again behind her lips, pinched shut in an effort to stave off the noise. The sound is so sweet, Darius rewards her by sucking at a spot at the base of her throat. 

Lux gasps, and her hips buck unexpectedly at the feeling, grinding momentarily against the swelling in Darius’s pants that he hadn’t been minding until now. The friction is fleeting, but he lets out a little breath anyhow, and Lux’s hands shoot up to cover her face, redder now from the combination of wine, embarrassment, and arousal. As if she’s trying to shrink in on herself beneath Darius. The sight sends a surge of blood straight to his cock, and Darius bites his lower lip in anticipation. 

“Let me hear you,” Darius whispers. “Go on.” He leans down and takes her lips again. 

Lux immediately opens her mouth, but this time she takes the lead, slipping her tongue inside Darius’s mouth. Perhaps he’d caught her off guard with the first kiss, because now Lux is kissing him almost expertly, gently teasing along the roof of his mouth and sucking at the tip of his tongue. Breathing through her nose. She isn’t shy about her noises, although they sound controlled. Gentle sighs and contented moans. Her hands come up to circle around his neck this time, pulling him closer. He lets her take the lead, delighting in her renewed participation. Darius takes the opportunity to run a hand down her side, leaving goosebumps in his wake as he trails over the thin fabric of her dress. 

The sofa is accommodating, like all the furniture at the Institute, but not quite for a man Darius’s size, partaking in this type of activity. He has to turn slightly on his side, making room for him to fold his arm between himself and Lux so he can reach down for the vee between her tightly shut legs. He slips two fingers under the hem of her dress and starts dragging it upwards, slow and teasing with his fingertips along the inside of her thigh as he does so. 

Lux immediately breaks the kiss and starts pushing at his chest with unexpected strength, “Wait, wait!”

Startled, Darius pulls his hand from beneath her dress and leaves it to hover over her hip. He waits, the way one does with a spooked horse.

Lux is making an appalled face with her mouth hanging open, as if she’d spoken without meaning to. She lets her mouth shut with an audible click of her teeth, and their eyes meet for a brief moment before Lux looks away, down to where their hips almost meet. 

“Something wrong, little bird?” Darius asks quietly, slowly letting his hand come to rest on the outer side of her thigh. Beneath her soft, perfect skin her muscles are tensed. He rubs gentle circles with his thumb. 

“No,” Lux says quickly. “Nothing, keep going.”

”What is it?” Darius doesn’t move, despite Lux tugging at his neck. He assumes she means to kiss him again, to distract him from her hesitation. 

“Nothing,” Lux says again, sounding annoyed this time. She gives his neck a harder tug. When Darius raises an eyebrow, she frowns and reaches down instead, moving to cup his cock.

The motion is too much too fast, her grip too tight, and Darius hisses. It’s not that he doesn’t mind a bit of pain with his pleasure, but it clearly hadn’t been Lux’s intention when her hand flinches away. She’s frowning harder now, cussing under her breath. 

“Look at me,” Darius implores her. She ignores him, curling her hands into fists at her side, clearly unsure what to do with them. When she doesn’t look up, Darius moves the hand from her hip to her chin, grabbing her a bit roughly to force her eyes to his. Her cheeks are burning with shame, her eyes with anger. “Is this your first?”

She jerks her chin in an effort to get away, but Darius isn’t one to be bested in strength. Thwarted, Lux averts her eyes instead, looking first up and then to the side.

“It is, isn’t it,” Darius confirms, and it only seems to upset Lux further. “What about Ezreal?”

“He was the only-“ Lux starts and stops quickly, her words clipped and angry. She seems at war, over how much of herself she can give away. “Just kissing.” She finally forces out. 

Darius doesn’t reply immediately, instead absentmindedly stroking Lux’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry, I should have realized," he eventually whispers.

“This is a mistake.” Lux starts pushing against Darius’s chest to try and emphasize her point, seeing as she could never bodily move him. She gets up on her elbows, tries to scoot into a sitting position from beneath Darius. “This is idiotic,” she continues, and Darius moves back to let her up. “What was I thinking, the Hand of Noxus.”

Darius allows Lux to sit up, but when she tries to swing her legs off the couch, he stops her with a hand on her hip. “This is why you called me here.” He states, and crawls forward enough that he can press his lip to Lux’s throat again. She tilts her head to give him room, consciously or not. “And why I came.” 

“This is a mistake,” Lux repeats, much more firmly this time. She comes to her senses enough to push Darius back and away from her neck enough that they can see each other’s faces again. “We need to stop.”

“Why?” Darius asks, and he sounds honestly confused, as if he can’t come up with his own list of one hundred reasons as to why this should have never crossed either of their minds. “Because I’m the Hand of Noxus and you’re a little bird of Demacia?”

“Among other things.”

Darius considers this for all of a few seconds before he’s leaning in again, meaning to have another taste of Lux’s skin. Lux pushes him back again until he’s sitting on his haunches.

“This is a mistake,” Lux says again, as if hearing it repeatedly will drive the point home.

“Then blind me with your light.” Darius says, and leans forward. Lux pushes back, but this time he will not be deterred, crowding into her space until he can kiss freely at her ears. He takes her wrists in his hands, moving one to rest over his heart while he whispers in her ear, “Burn me with your magic. Fly off, little bird, and tell Demacia of my weakness.” 

Lux should. Outside the walls of the Institute of War, Demacia and Noxus are at war, and she is a fool to forget that. The Institue and the League may have negotiated an armistice between them, but these moments of peace are fleeting. Soon she will face Darius again, and it will not be within the safety of the Rift. She should fly away, should report back to her country, her King, someday her husband, as a faithful spy should.

But she doesn’t. She won’t or she can’t, she isn’t sure, and Darius knows it. 

“This is a gift,” Darius whispers against her lips before they’re kissing again. 

Neither of them are gentle this time. There is a bit of teeth, and the kiss is more like a battle than a lover’s display. Lux is grabbing Darius’s shirt, pulling him close. Moving her hands to fist in his hair, holding tight and stinging his scalp. Darius pulls away long enough to hiss before they’re crashing together again. He puts his arms around Lux, for the first time since they’ve known each other, and she fits so easily. She’s so small, compared to him, and Darius easily lifts her bodily, pulling her into his lap and holding her to his chest. Lux yelps, and Darius swallows the sound. 

With Lux in his lap, Darius kisses her with a surge of possession. To know that he will have her first and foremost is a gift. The thought of having her before her own King, it is a victory in itself, and the possessive beast that had been sleeping in his chest rears its head. Darius growls into the kiss, positively animalistic, and forces Lux backwards.

She whimpers and bends so easily to him. 

Darius keeps one arm around her waist and slides his other just below her ass before he stands, lifting her in one fluid motion. Lux yelps in surprise but clings tighter to his chest, not breaking their kiss. He starts making his way towards the bed, and Lux hooks her ankles together behind his back. When Darius’s knees knock against the edge of the bed frame, he lowers Lux slowly, setting her down on the sheets before following after, crawling on top. 

“I apologize for my haste earlier.” Darius kisses her cheek, retracing his earlier path to nip at her earlobe and trail love bites down her neck and to her shoulder. “I’ll have you properly now.” 

Lux gasps again, wriggling beneath him when his hands come to rest on her hips and his teeth find a spot below her collarbone to nibble at. “Like a true Noxian gentleman,” she manages to say.

“If you’d rather we rut like animals, I can arrange it,” Darius replies conversationally. “I could carry you out onto your balcony, take you on the ground for the Star Forger to see. He might think twice about spying on you then.”

Lux whimpers at the thought, and her hips buck unintentionally again. “Savage,” she grinds out, but there’s no offense in her words. “Off.” She commands, tugging at Darius’s undershirt. 

“As the Queen demands.” Darius leans back and up, resting on his knees to pull his shirt from over his head, toss it over the side of the bed. 

Lux thinks her mouth goes dry at the sight, but she isn’t really paying attention. Darius is bare before her, all sharp, muscular definition. Not a bit of excess body fat on him, just muscle and scars. She reaches up, hesitantly, to trace one of the larger ones that runs from Darius’s hip to below the waistband of his pants. She follows the first few inches of it before Darius catches her hand, pulling it away.

“I need you to tell me you desire this.” Darius gives her hand a squeeze and nods downwards.

With Darius resting back on his knees above her, Lux can quite clearly see his growing interest between his legs, tenting his pants. They’re loose fitting, not at all constricting, and Lux swallows at the sight. He’s a mountain of a man, she shouldn’t be surprised that he’s more or less proportional. It’s larger now than when she first held it, however shortly. Lux looks up at Darius and nods. 

“I need your words, little bird.”

Lux looks down at Darius’s cock for a split second before looking back up to meet his eyes. “Yes,” she says quietly, but no less firmly than she means. 

“Good girl,” Darius nods in approval before he falls to his elbows and knees again, bringing his body to Lux again. Lux reaches for him, means to pull him into a kiss, but Darius ducks her lips, instead planting a kiss on her shoulders. “So beautiful,” he continues on before reaching up, hooking a single finger under either strap of Lux’s night dress and slowly drawing them over her shoulders and down her arms. 

Lux isn’t a fool. She may not have had sex, but she grasps the general idea of what happens next. She folds her arms, helps Darius slip off the straps, and braces herself for the cold as he keeps pulling down her dress, eventually baring her chest. Lux recognizes that she is attractive, pretty and fit, although she is not as voluptuous or generously endowed as Katarina, or any other number of women Darius must be surrounded by in Noxus. 

It does not, however, stop Darius from drinking her in with his eyes and growling under his breath. 

Unable to stand the scrutiny, Lux quickly covers her eyes with one hand. She lifts the other hand, mutters a few words of old magic under her breath, and sucks the light from the bulbs in her room into her palm. She crushes the glow in her fist, bathing them and the room in darkness, save for the purple glow of the sky coming in muted through the window curtains. 

It’s an old, easy trick and the lightbulbs hum in dark confusion for a moment before going silent all together. 

There’s silence in the room, but Lux can feel Darius shifting about above her, the mattress dipping. “I’d rather you didn’t,” he chides, obviously amused by her little magic trick. 

“I prefer it dark,” Lux says back, glad for the darkness that hides her blush. “Sets the mood.” 

“We’re hardly children, sneaking behind your parents’ backs.” Darius sounds somewhere in between put out and entertained. “I said I’d have you properly and that includes light to see you by.” 

“Dimmed then,” Lux counters. She knows this enemy well enough to realize that when he wants something, he’ll have it. 

“As it pleases you.”

Lux raises her hand, whispers a few more words, and light is returned to two bulbs in her room, one near enough to the bed that she can make out Darius in enough detail that he would be satisfied. 

“Much better,” he purrs. When Lux brings up her hands to cover her chest, he pulls at her wrists. “Ah, ah, None of that.” 

Lux leans her head back and squeezes her eyes shut, resigned to his careful examination.

Darius hums thoughtfully, tracing the shape of her breasts with careful hands. He revels in the way she shivers at his touch, her nipples already hardening. Darius wonders if he is the first to touch here; When he drags the pad of his thumb over a nipple Lux gasps and arches her body, and he thinks himself so. 

“Responsive,” Darius observes, partially out of appreciation, partially to revel in the way it makes Lux writhe in embarrassment. Her hands are fisted in the bed sheets, trying to keep herself from curling inward as she looks anywhere but at him. “Sensitive,” he continues, unable to stop himself from bullying her a little further. 

Lux groans, though it’s out of frustration rather than pleasure, something Darius means to remedy. 

Darius returns to stroking the outside of her breasts as he starts kissing his way down her neck again. To her shoulders, to her collarbones, to just above her breasts. It sets Lux to her writhing again, her hands finding their way to his hair as his head moves down, down, down. When he finally takes a nipple in his mouth, the noise she makes is absolutely devine. 

Darius licks the bud a few times, letting it firm up before he takes it between his lips to suck and kiss. Lux is whimpering without reserve this time, distracted from her earlier embarrassment. Darius smirks against her skin, laying wet, open mouthed kisses across her chest as he moves to the other breast. He flicks her other nipple with his tongue, alternating between teasingly slow and overhwhelmingly fast. 

As Lux whimpers and shakes, Darius reaches down her tiny body, gently putting his hand on her ankle. He’ll never get over how small she feels, how their height difference has her slotted so perfectly against his body. He gently hooks his hand around her calf and drags three fingers up along the underside of her leg. He feels goosebumps as he travels upward, and her leg slowly folds, raising her knee to bracket him one side, all the while lavishing attention on her chest. He shifts his weight to his other arm and repeats the motion with her other leg, until he’s settled between her thighs. By now Lux is panting, gasping, and whimpering, shaking apart beneath while she clings to his shoulders, his hair, anything of his that she can use to keep herself grounded as he teases her. 

Darius has fantasized of this sight - Lux, beneath him, thoroughly debauched and conquered, drowning in and helpless against the pleasure that he gives her. She looks so perfect and small beneath him, everything and more that he’d imagined when he allowed himself. When he first began to covet her, the little bird that infiltrated his ranks, he went on a mindless conquest through any of the willing women in the Noxus capital, thinking all he needed was a bit of relief. There was no shortage, yet each one left him with less reprieve of his desires than the last. Now that he’s had her, tasted her, Darius wonders if this one time with Demacia’s future queen will be enough. 

She had always been just another item on a long list of things that Darius could never allow himself. And even as he has her now, he knows this possession is fleeting. 

Lux moans and grinds herself against the solid muscle of Darius’s chest. A welcome invite back to the reality at hand. 

Darius lays one last kiss to her nipple before angling his chest, sliding downward between her legs. She's twitching and warm beneath her dress, and he plants gentle kisses as he pulls her dress down, further revealing a soft stomach, quivering hips. A sweep of his hand tells him where she's ticklish along her sides, particularly over her ribs. He teases her a bit with his fingernails, meaning to keep her distracted with the confusing sensations as he slips her dress past her hips, guiding her to slip her legs out one by one.

He tosses the dress to join his shirt on the floor and marvels at what he's uncovered. 

She is as he'd imagined - perfect. Soft, supple skin, a few scars here and there that he means to learn every story behind. He kisses a lone freckle on her hip, nips teasingly at the flesh around her middle, and she twists beneath him with nowhere to go. 

Darius leans up once more to kiss her, alternating between deep closed mouth kisses and invasive attacks with his tongue. He means to plunder her, to steal her very breath until she belongs solely to him. She greets him enthusiastically, willingly, taking small opportunities to bite at his lip, tug at his hair. Darius lays himself down until they're flush once again, her legs spread around his hips. 

“Wait,” she gasps out between kisses, sounding peeved. “You're, ah, crushing me. Can't breath-“ Her sentence breaks into a moan when he pinches a nipple, rolling it between his fingers, still wet from his kisses. 

“You have breath enough to complain,” Darius parrots an old wrestling trainer he had during basic training. He brackets her head with his arms, leans down to kiss her again and press against her until there's no distinction between their bodies. He has over a foot on her in height, and infinitely more so in width and weight. Perhaps he's crushing her a little. 

When he pulls away from the kiss, Lux gasps in for air and starts worming her arm between their bodies. "I want to feel you," she pants. 

"Good girls are patient." Darius brushes her hair away from her eyes, presses a kiss onto her forehead. 

Lux grunts in protest. Makes her point by reaching down and grabbing Darius in one hand, squeezing with a bit less pressure than her last attempt. 

The perfect amount of pressure, which Darius is sure isn't coincidence. 

He stays braced above her, lets her explore to her satisfaction. She doesn't move to get beneath his pants, instead gets a feel for him over the cloth. There's a moisture stain where the tip of his cock is straining against his pants and she rubs her thumb over it, pressing curiously. Darius hisses, lets his head fall to rest their foreheads together. Lux is looking down between them now, experimentally stroking him through his pants. But when she looks up to meet his eyes Darius feels his self control slip. Something about the bold intention behind those shy, kitten touches sets him on edge, and he snaps down to grab her hand around the wrist.

Lux flinches, looks up to see if she’s done something wrong. 

“There will be time enough for that,” he rumbles and moves her hand back to the bed. His cock is throbbing with renewed interest now and he does his best to ignore it as he slips further down, grabs the meat of her thighs to toss her legs over his shoulders. “Lets see about here first.”

Lux groans again, covering her face with both hands. When Darius feels her legs squeeze around his shoulders out of instinct to close her legs, he chuckles. “Aw, she's bashful.”

He gets a handful of his hair tugged for that. 

Darius kisses her stomach, just above the patch of blond hair in apology. She's a smart girl, she's knows what comes next, and he feels her tense for it. “You've explored here, haven't you?”

Lux must think it a silly question because she scoffs at him from behind her hand. Darius would like needle her for more detail, but decides to focus elsewhere. He trails a few fingers along the side of her entrance, red with interest, and he's rewarded with a flinch and a groan, this time in the pleasure he intended. 

He gently presses in with two fingers, finding her agreeably wet with anticipation. 

Lux had been watching him till now, craning her neck. When she feels him inside, there's a hiss of pain before she drops her back onto the pillow. 

“Open up for me,” Darius coaxes and turns his hand palm up, using his pointer and middle finger to gently rub at her warmth. “You'll tell me if I do something you don't like.” He says easily like any command he gives his troops. 

“Stings,” Lux tells him immediately through her teeth. 

“Good girl,” he coos and she flushes darker for his praise. “I'll have you singing my praises in a minute,” he pulls his fingers out, wincing slightly at the drag against her skin - whatever wetness was there before is gone now. If she's having this much trouble with his fingers, he worries about what is still to come.

Darius supposes he'll just have to work around it. Without a second thought he leans down and licks a broad stripe from bottom to top with the flat of his tongue.

It's certainly a first for Lux, who keens and arches her back like she's fighting for her life. Darius splays one hand across her middle, nearly covering her entire stomach to hold her down and in place. He licks again and again, tickling her with the tip of his tongue before dipping inside. She tastes like he'd expect, heavy and intoxicating.

“A bit different than fingers,” Darius comments unnecessarily. From where he can see, Lux has a hand over her mouth, the other fisted in the sheets while she tries to choke down giggles and whimpers. He's told the sensation can tickle in the most pleasant of ways, so he takes it as a good sign and doibles his efforts. 

Lux is thankful for Darius's hand keeping her from thrashing like a fish on a hook. She'd be thoroughly embarrassed if she could think straight around his fingers and tongue, but for now everything is a haze. She ought to be ashamed to call herself a spy, the pride and joy of Demacia's infiltrative battalion. She imagines every single thought and feeling, no matter how incoherent, must be playing out on her face. 

Not that it matters, Darius has always, somehow, seen through her. Undercover in Noxus, they would pass in the street and Lux would duck her head when she swore he watched her too long. When Lux was invisible in Darius’s own home, his gaze would settle on her and their eyes would meet when he couldn’t see anything but a blank wall. 

“Perfect,” Darius whispers between her thighs. Lux can’t decide what she wants more, to shut him up with her fist or to ask how he knew to climb her balcony. How he knew what she’d wanted so secretly. 

Luckily, she’s spared the burden of speaking coherent words when Darius flicks his tongue again, this time somewhere that sends sparks up and down her spine. 

“Oh,” Lux barely manages to gasp out. “What are y-”

Darius cuts her off with another vicious flick of his tongue.

She _mewls_.

Naturally, Darius chases the sound with his tongue, demands more of it. Lux sets to her writhing again and it takes both his hands to hold her still.

“Wait! Da- Wait! It’s, I can’t, too much,”

Darius smirks against her skin. “Bear with me, little bird.” He takes her distraction as the opportunity to slip his fingers back inside her, finding her warm and inviting again with renewed interest. He up with his tongue as she starts thrusting up into his mouth, tiny jerking movements that add to the fire in his belly.

He scissors his fingers inside her, much wetter and open than the last time he tried. He tries not to take too long - his neck is cramping - curling his fingers upwards searching for...

“Ah!”

Darius lifts his head, pulls himself back up to lean over Lux again, his fingers never leaving her. “That feel good? Hm?”

Lux doesn’t reply, her eyes and lips pinched shut. She shakes her head, her whole body trembling while she bites her lips to keep quiet.

“Come along, little bird,” Darius whispers into her ear. “If I’m to spoil you like this, let me hear you sing.”

His words shock Lux into gasping out loud, after which the sounds fall free and plenty from her lips. Little gasps, quiet moans, whimpers and whines. It’s beautiful, she’s beautiful, offering her pleasure and vulnerability to Darius so fully.

“Darius!”

It’s the first time she’s said his name and she gasps it so, so prettily. He absolutely must hear it again.

“Tell me,” Darius encourages her, quirking his fingers and stroking in and out with increasing speed. “Am I the first to give you this?”

Lux nods her head frantically. Darius finds its refreshing, arousing even, to finally have her so honestly with him. She whines pathetically and one hand comes up to grab his arm. Darius notes that her thighs are practically vibrating. He takes that as his cue to hasten his fingers and she gasps with the intensity. 

“Come for me,” he commands, feels triumph bloom in his chest when she doesn’t argue it, “I have you, little bird.”

Lux’s body goes taut as a bow and she whimpers as she comes. 

One of the lightbulbs she’d lit earlier surges in brightness before it pops. Darius growls with his victory and works her through her orgasm until she’s whining and pushing against his chest, begging him to stop lest she fall apart beneath his hands. 

“Darius,” she says it like a whisper this time, cracking open those pretty blue eyes, glazed over in confused bliss. 

He hums in reply, gently rolling off Lux to lay on his side next to her along the edge of the bed. She’s shivering again, though from the cold this time, he thinks. Darius wipes his fingers on the bedspread before snaking an arm over her waist and pulling her into his side. Lux makes a face, but seems too boneless to argue.

Lux takes a few minutes to catch her breath, whatever embarrassment she had over her nudity is long gone now. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Off with your pants, then.” Lux turns over on her side to press their chests flush. She cranes her neck to kiss the underside of his chin, over a tiny scar from an upward sword swipe that Darius had only mostly dodged. “I’m not naive enough to think that you would give and give without take,” she whispers into his neck.

Darius doesn’t bother correcting her. Doesn’t tell her that it’s quite the opposite - any pleasure he gave her was a means to the end of taking her in, possessing her, if only temporarily. 

Lux gives his neck a coy little kiss followed quickly by a harsh bite that pierces the skin. 

Darius roars and grabs her around her arms, moves to flip their positions so he’s back on top. Lux sees it coming, rolls with him using his own momentum and adds just enough of  her own to have them flip once more, situating her on top and him on bottom. 

There’s wild blue fire in her eyes. 

Darius still has his hands circling her upper arms, squeezing tight enough to bruise, but Lux’s face is positively coquettish. He gives her enough reach to splay her hands over his abs. She still seems intent on tracing the scars she can reach along his chest. She’s straddling his lap, grinding herself against his cock like she’s had practice, her knees barely reaching the mattress by his sides. 

“That’s going to leave a mark,” Darius rumbles, tensing his legs to keep from thrusting up against her. No reason to come off as a beast. The shape of her teeth is burning on his skin, he wonders if she managed to draw blood. 

“Good,” Lux simpers, pursing her lips at him like a kiss. “Consider it a gift.”

“I never said I didn’t,” Darius smirks at her. He lets his hand travel up her arms to graze over her shoulders, to trace the curve up her neck before changing direction to slide back down along the edges of her breasts. She shivers, her breath catching before speeding up. He finally settles his hands on her hips before he looks to retrace his movements with his eyes. 

Lux doesn’t move to hide herself this time. If anything, she might puff out her chest, wiggle her hips under his hands in interest. “You’re staring.”

Darius ignores her. “So soft, so perfect,” he says. He doesn’t need to explain further, that he appreciates her perfection in comparison to himself. Where he is all rough, weathered edges, scarred and tested by a Noxian childhood, she is the opposite. Lux looks down at him like she understands. “I want to ruin you,” he admits breathlessly. 

Lux takes this in, and all it’s unsaid implications, with a gentle nod. Her hands trail down, past his middle to the hem of his pants. She twirls the string ties around one finger before looking to his face. 

“Do you have oil?” Darius asks gruffly. The ache in his cock he’d ignored so easily until now is quickly becoming overwhelming. 

“Do we need it?”

Darius nods, reaches around behind her to grab two handfuls of her ass, squeezing appreciatively. Whatever vulnerable moment they’d been sharing has quickly passed. “This is your first time and you’re nervous,” he gives her another squeeze, perhaps a little harsh on purpose, and smirks at her wince. “And I am a... well endowed man.” 

Lux takes this in with another nod. 

“It will ease things. And you will feel me no less for it, I promise.” 

“Alright,” Lux slips off his hips and Darius lets her, although he is loathe to do so. She makes her way to a neaby dresser and he folds his hands behind his head, enjoying the view of it. When she pulls the doors open he catches the gleam of metal, of weapons, and striking blue clothes. Demacia blue.

Lux pulls a vial from a shelf, shuts the doors and makes her way back, clambers onto the bed. 

“Before we start.” Darius props himself up on his elbows, parts his legs for Lux to sit between them. “Where would you have me spend?”

She’s caught off guard by the question and a flush creeps its way back up her cheeks. “Uh,” she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, fiddles with the vial and rubber stopper. “I, ah. Take a potion, for, uh.” 

Darius ignores her hesitation. “I can spend inside you, then?”

Lux nods.

“Words, little bird,” he reminds her gently, nudging her with his leg. 

“Yes,” Lux grinds out. For a girl with normally so much to say, she’s awfully speechless now. “Yes, you may.”

“I may,” Darius parrots with a snort. “I appreciate your generosity, your grace.” 

Lux pinches the inside of his thigh with her nails. He trusts her to have taken care of  things - there is no worse pair to bring an illegitimate child into this war than the two of them. 

It's strange to say, but he's comforted that she has significantly more to lose from this encounter than he. 

“I assume then you’d like to take the lead?” Darius gestures to her place between his thighs. 

“Off.” Lux pulls the knot around his pants loose. Darius lifts his hips, helps her shimmy down the hem of his pants.

When his cock springs up, hard and spending precome, it’s almost comical. Lux’s eyes get a little big at the sight.

“The reason for the oil,” Darius supplies pleasantly, not bothering to hide the pride in his voice. 

“Yes, I have eyes,” Lux replies with an eye roll. She takes the vial in her hands and pops out the rubber stopper. “Water based. For blisters.” She explains as Darius kicks his pants off the rest of the way to reveal more muscle, more scars. More roughness. 

“Perfect,” Darius purrs and leans back onto the bed, spreading his legs further for her. He refolds his hands behind his head, craning his neck to get a good view.

“No need to look so smug.” Lux mutters.

Darius doesn’t say anything, but widens his smile all the same. 

Lux ignores him. She’s not afraid or regretful. Nervous isn’t the right word for it either. A dangerous curiosity might be the closest feeling to it that she can put a name to. It’s a small relief that her hands aren’t shaking when she reaches out and takes his cock in one hand.

It’s been staining his pants this entire time, oozing precome in excitement for having Lux in his arms. Now that it’s in Lux’s hand, it twitches. 

“Okay,” Lux says, psyching herself up. She tips the end of the bottle over Darius’s cock, squeaking when she spills more than she means to. It drips across Darius’s groin, and Lux tries to catch the extra before it stains the bed, smearing it on Darius’s cock sloppy and quick. 

Darius rocks his hips into her grip, letting out a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. 

Lux’s hand freezes, the exact opposite of what he wants, and Darius has to genuinely try not to throw her down and have her there, with her eyes all big and uncertain like this. 

“Go on,” he tells her. 

Lux sucks her bottom lip between her teeth while she thinks. Darius doesn’t know what about - maybe she’ll pull out a dagger and stab him through the heart. Or other places. The only part about that thought that genuinely upsets him is that he hasn’t come yet. But Lux doesn’t pull a weapon, instead she recorks the bottle and sets it on the edge of the bed before taking Darius in both hands, stroking up and down.

“Do you want me to?” Lux licks her lips. “Reciprocate?”

Darius thinks it over and the thought is tempting, but he decides to abstain, if only to hurry things along. “Perhaps next time.”

It’s a weighted assumption, they both know that. Lux thankfully ignores it. 

Darius drinks in the image of Lux between his legs, his cock in her small hands, her slim fingers, and commits it to memory. He tries to burn it into the back of eyelids as his eyes slip shut and he drops his head onto the pillow. Lux takes this as a sign of good work, and she squeezes lightly, her hands stroking him with new certainty.

It starts out a bit sloppy, too loose gripped with no rhythm, but with enough time and a few well placed groans to give her direction, Lux has a satisfactory handle on Darius’s cock. He lets her stroke him a few more times, but she must be getting antsy from the way she’s squirming, the mattress dipping under her weight. 

“Enough,” Darius grinds out and sits back up. Lux is peering at him questioningly between his legs. “Come,” he reaches out to offer his hand. 

Lup wipes her hands on the sheets before she takes it. Hesitantly, but she lets him guide her to straddle his hips once more. “You’d have me on top?”

“To start with. I thought you’d prefer it; You‘re in control this way.”

Lux smiles and brushes her hair back over her shoulders. “I thought you’d have me any way but.” 

Darius doesn’t reply. Instead he reaches up, putting his hands on her hips and gently tugging her downward as a hint. “Guide me.” 

She reaches down without hesitation, her fingers gently holding herself open, guiding the head of his cock to her entrance. Darius lets her sink down at her own pace, tears his eyes away from where they’re joined to study her face, schooled into careful neutrality. 

“I’m told there’s a sting for only a moment,” Darius says casually once he’s fully sheathed inside her. “And then pleasure indescribable.” 

Lux doesn’t reply, apparently experiencing the stinging part.

Darius manages not to start thrusting away, as he might with any other casual tryst with a faceless Noxian woman. He waits and watches for Lux to get comfortable, to get used to the feeling of him. Addicted, if he had his way.

She’s even warmer and softer within. 

”Whenever you’re ready.” Darius reminds her. 

Lux starts moving, slowly up and down. The first few times are awkward as her knees slip on the sheets. It must be hard, with her legs stretched across Darius’s hips like this, but she gets used to the movement slowly. Darius lets out a content sigh at the feel of it, hot and slippery and tight. Whenever she pulls herself up there’s a delicious drag between them, as if their bodies are reluctant to be parted. 

Darius holds her at her hips, but does not try to encourage her movements. Lux leans forward slightly to brace her arms against his chest, finding easier movement this way, and the pace increases.

Darius lets out a content sigh, taking his pleasure from her. 

Lux lets out a little gasp whenever she comes down fully seated in his lap, as if the breath is being punched out of her. Darius raises a hand to lay over her heart to feel the rise and fall of her breathing, the thundering of her heartbeat. Eventually his fingers find a nipple to tease, pinching and rolling it to get more of the moans and whines from earlier that he’d been missing. 

“Darius,” Lux breaths out, and it’s the most delicious she’s sounded all night. “Faster, I can’t, my legs aren’t long enough.”

“Would you like me to take over?” Darius flicks over her nipple with his thumb while he considers it.

Lux nods her head frantically. 

“Your words, little bird.” Darius chides her for a third time. “I need your words.” 

She lets out a frustrated groan. “Last I visited, Noxus didn’t have such strong feelings towards active consent.” 

Lux is halfway to rising on his cock when she says it. Darius returns his hands to her hips and yanks her downward, relishing in her moans as he seats himself fully and grinds upward, the first movement he’s made in her. “Do not mistake it for something else,” Darius says rather darkly. 

Lux quirks an eyebrow at him. “And what is it, then?” She gasps out. 

“I want to hear you say it,” Darius growls, grinding his hips up. “That you want _me_ defiling you, Demacia’s shining star.”

Lux tries to duck her head at the words, perhaps out of shame, Darius does not care. He reaches up and grabs her chin between thumb and forefinger, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“I will be the one you think of on your wedding night. I promise you that.” 

Darius sees it in her eyes when Lux realizes he’s right.

The anger in her eyes is expected, but her response, clipped and angry, is not. “And what of your surrender?”

"My surrender?"

Lux laughs, the sound cynical and frustrated. "I'm not so dumb as to think you haven't lain with countless women. You have my first, and what am I to receive in return?"

“My Queen,” Darius chuckles despite himself, "To have wanted you at all is my surrender.”

Lux opens her mouth to argue, but Darius cuts her off with a finger against her lips. “Do I have you?”

She doesn’t try to look away this time. “Yes.”

Darius places his hand beteeen her shoulders, bracing his forearm against her back before pulling them flush. With one arm he holds her to him, and with the other he flips them over so he can be above her again. He thinks she gasps his name, but his hearing his fuzzy beneath the pounding of his heartbeat and the rush of blood in his ears. He brackets Lux with his arms, lacing his fingers together along the top of her head. When her legs hook around his middle, he starts thrusting with the reckless abandon he’d been holding back the entire night. 

It’s what he imagined it would be - vicious and uncontrollable.

Lux grits her teeth and realizes that Darius was right. It stings until she can angle her hips upwards, and then it’s a pleasure she can’t compare to anything she’s felt before for its strangeness. It starts as a tingling at the bottom of her stomach that radiates upwards, flooding her chest as if Darius means to drown her with it. It spreads and burns like fire, steals the oxygen from her lungs much the same. At first, Lux can’t manage anything more than punched out gasps and stunted attempts at Darius’s name. But eventually his thrusts even out, less sporadic and desperate, and she regains some semblance of words when the pleasure abides. 

“Dar-Darius. Give me some space. Let me-”

“No.” 

She wants to participate, wants to be as much a part of this as he is, but Darius has her pinned with the weight of his entire body. He said that he wanted her, and Lux understands the meaning now. Darius has made a point of being everywhere - above her, around her, inside her. He pulls her close with his arms over her head and pushes her away with his thrusts as if he means to fold her, to crush her, beneath him.

Lux doesn’t doubt that it is his exact intention.

At some point her arms had wounce around Darius’s neck, and she can’t bring them down around his bulk now. Her legs are splayed too wide around his hips, she has little choice but to take what Darius gives her. So she does the only thing she can - she buries her face in his neck and bites a second mark into the meat of his shoulder. 

Darius growls deep in his chest and Lux swears she feels him swell inside her. She means to make a smart remark, to regain some semblance of balance in this exchange, but it’s cut off by a cry of pain when Darius grips her by her hair and yanks her head backward. 

“You like it,” Lux half gasps half laughs despite the sharp pain from Darius’s fist in her hair.

Darius pulls harder, baring her neck at a sharp, cruel angle. His thrusts are getting deeper, his breathing sharper. “Again,” he growls. 

Lux groans at his admission, the sheer desperation laced in his voice. He lets go of her hair, and immediately she’s sinking her teeth into muscle, tasting sweat and salt to leave a third set of teeth marks, then a fourth and a fifth. Every one breaks skin, leaving behind angry, red evidence. 

When Darius’s hand returns to the back of her head, he’s cradling her. Holding her gently to his chest even when she’s gasping too desperately for air to bite him.

”Little bird,” Darius pulls himself up with a grunt, holding Lux by the hips so he doesn’t slip out. Her arms slip from around his neck, falling to the bed with a dull thump at her sides. She looks up at him with those _eyes,_ full of raw helplessness and unquestioning trust. “Brace yourself against the headboard. Keep your legs around me.”

Lux moves sluggishly but without question, bracing her arms above her and splaying her hands on the headboard. When she looks up at him she’s so obviously searching for approval, it makes Darius’s cock throb.

“Good girl,” Darius tells her. He raises himself to a kneeling position, wraps an arm around the small of her back to lift her entire lower half off the bed with him before he starts thrusting again. He uses his free hand to start rubbing at her sweet stop just above where they’re joined. When Lux gasps and tenses her fingernails scrape audibly at the wood of the headboard. “Say my name when you come,” Darius instructs her, short and simple. “Call out for me,” he adds on like a taunt. 

Lux is proud of herself when she manages, despite everything, to choke out, “Make me.”

Darius presses harder, drawing tight, quick circles with his thumb. “Haven’t I once already?” 

He makes sure she’s too preoccupied to mouth back this time.

How long they go like that is anyone’s guess, could be minutes or hours. Lux’s head is swimming, and it’s definitely not from the wine, probably never was. Darius is watching her, dutifully studying and pleasuring her. Deep dow Lux realizes he’s spoiling her like one spoils their favorite possessions. It should offend her, but the thought sends a rush of electricity through her body instead, the last push she needed to the very edge of her treason. 

“Dar-” She tries to say, and spectacularly fails. She feels her body tense, feels her breath catch in her chest the way it had when she’d come on his fingers. Her hands have moved from the headboard- they’re back to Darius’s arms, gripping as much of him as she can to stay grounded. “Dar- please, I,” 

“Your thighs are shaking, little bird,” Darius is breathless when he says it, “Don’t forget.” 

She doesn’t. When Lux comes, it’s with his name on her lips, somewhere between a moan and a prayer, and Darius has his wish. 

Lux is still coming, the intensity of it crashing through her like ocean waves from between her legs to her throat, finally spilling out her mouth in unchecked moans and whimpers. She thinks she keeps saying his name, begging for something. 

Every breath Darius takes is a grunt from there on. He drops down onto his elbows but stays on his knees, folding Lux in half beneath him and thrusts like he’s trying to bury himself inside her. There’s no rhythm, no meaningful touch or teasing slowness. He’s thrusting like the Noxian animal Lux had asummed he would be, had hoped he would be, and it’s _incredible._

“Say my name,” Lux manages to choke out and bites Darius again just above his hammering heart. 

Darius comes with a roar, deep and thunderous in his chest. One last thrust and then he remains buried, keeping Lux folded below him as he wordlessly gasps out his orgasm with every breath. Lux thinks he might actually crush her if he tries to possess her any more than he already does. 

Darius takes a few seconds after his hips stop twitching before gently guiding himself out. He slips out easily enough and Lux supposes she has the oil to thank for that. But her thoughts are quickly directed elsewhere when she feels something warm and wet slipping out of her. 

“Oh my-,” Lux startles upright, at a loss for what to do. “It’s, uh,”

“Hold on,” Darius mumbles and sits up with a grunt. He goes to the bathroom without a thought for his nudity and returns smirking. “Here,” he says, tossing Lux a handtowel and using a second to start sclubbing himself clean.

Lux stares dumbly at one of two matching towels in her hand. Demacia blue, with the Crownguard family crest stitched onto one side. A gift from her parents. 

“Clean yourself,” Darius says, snapping Lux out of her thoughts. He balls up the towel and tosses it to the side before coming to lay on the bed beside her with a sigh. When Lux doesn’t move, continues to stare at the towel, he turns on his side. “Or shall I do it for you?”

Lux shakes her head, tries hard not to think as she reaches down and wipes herself clean. There’s a growing nausea in the pit of her stomach as she does so. And shame in her chest, choking, overwhelming shame. Once she thinks she’s clean, Lux can’t help but peer down at the towel, trying to be furtive in her inspection before balling it up and throwing it in the corner as well. 

“What were you expecting?” Darius asks, startling Lux. She’d forgotten he’d been watching her, propped up on one elbow.

Lux nibbles her lower lip and resists the urge to curl up on herself. “Blood, I suppose.”

“You’ve been listening to too many maid’s tales.” He chuckles, the bastard. “Only a boy would make their partner bleed the first time.”

Lux shakes her head. She hates to admit it, but speaking with Darius makes her forget the nausea and shame. When she doesn’t reply, Darius shrugs and pulls up his side of the blanket, worming beneath it. The sky outside is dark, The Star Forger’s little show must be over, but the sun will be rising soon. 

“Bathroom,” Lux mumbles, dragging herself out of bed to make her way into the next room. She relieves herself, pointedly keeping her head down when she rinses her hands in front of the mirror. When she returns to the bedroom, Darius is where she left him. Like he’s been waiting. 

He holds the blanket open, gesturing for Lux to join him with a raised eyebrow.

She accepts. Decides to turn the inch into a mile when she presses against his front. 

“Here,” Darius turns onto his back, pulls Lux into his side and pushes her head to lay on his chest. Her tucks the other arm under his head and lays back as if he means to fall asleep like this. “Rest, little bird.”

Lux ought to kick him out, but she’s already so far gone, one last embrace hardly matters. Instead, she buries her cheek into his chest and brings up one hand to trace the new marks littering his chest and shoulders. Her marks. 

Darius hum in approval. Gently traces lazy circles in Lux’s back.

This moment, their moment, it’s so perfect and warm and safe. How badly Lux wants to stay here.

Of course Darius is the first to break the spell. “I’ll be gone before you wake.” 

Lux nods into his chest. His voice was perfectly neutral when he said it, and she’s careful to mimic the tone. “What happens now? What does this change?”

“Everything, I imagine.” Darius says. “And nothing. My loyalty to Noxus will never change. I may murder your brother someday on the battlefield, and I will do so without hesitation.”

“And I, yours.” Lux wrinkles her nose at the mention of Draven, given the circumstances. “Gladly, even.”

“I wouldn’t blame you,” he replies with a shrug. “Noxus comes first to me, forever and always. But.” Darius breaths into her hair, letting the smell of her shampoo wash over him. “This is the first time that I wish it didn’t.”

Lux lets the thought settle between them. When she replies, it’s barely a whisper. “Do you love me, Darius?”

“Ask me a different question.” 

Lux can’t pretend to be surprised. “How did you know about the engagement?” She tries a more conversational tone this time. “Even I’m not supposed to know yet.”

Darius shifts, settles more comfortably. “Try again,” he sounds sleepy this time.

Lux rolls her eyes while she thinks, pretends that this question hasn’t been rolling around the front of her mind for years. “Why did you let me go? When I was a spy in Noxus.”

Darius hums quietly, which Lux takes a good sign. She doesn’t try to press, returns her focus to tracing the scars in front of her. Like constellations in the sky, she thinks. Disjointed and without reason, yet every one is a picture of a story. 

“I found you by accident.”

Lux tenses without meaning to. 

“I was visiting the orphanage where you were living one day. I escort supplies and rations there from the capital when the winters get cold.” Darius considers his next words carefully, wondering how soon he’ll come to regret them. “It was the same one where Draven and I grew up. For a time.” 

Lux had been younger then, easily passing as fifteen to people who had no reason to suspect otherwise. It had been her first undercover assignment in Noxus and she’d situated herself in an orphanage under the guise of staying out of the brothels.  Her help with the children had come as a blessing to the clergy, leaving her to come and go amongst the streets of Noxus without raising eyebrows. 

If she just happened to have a soft spot for children, then. Well.

“For a time?” Lux asks back, wondering how much she can take from this. She doesn’t mean to be gathering intelligence on the enemy, would never use the information against him. She hopes it doesn’t need to be said aloud. 

Darius ignores her. “You were telling the kids a story. About a boy who flew too close to the sun on wings of feather and wax.”

“Icarus,” Lux smiles to herself. She remembers now, the kids, the winter hunger, and the sudden surplus of food the next day that the clergymen wouldn’t explain to her. It was suspicious, that somehow every winter when need was great the orphanage would be restocked with blankets and dried meats overnight, but Lux wasn’t in the habit of asking questions that got food stolen from children. 

“Yes. It’s an old story, so most people wouldn’t catch it.”

Lux frowns and turns onto her front so she can looks Darius in the face. “I’m not following.”

He shakes his head and smiles. “There are different versions of the story. Not the words specifically, but it’s in the way you tell it. In the Noxian version, Icarus is weak, foolish, and prideful to approach the sun, something above and beyond his reckoning.” Darius taps Lux’s shoulder. “You were telling the Demacian version, where Icarus is the victim of cruel circumstance who bravely dreamed or something bigger and brighter than himself.” 

Lux’s mouth works uselessly as she fumbles for a response. “No,” she finally stammers. “You’re lying. A story? That’s what made me?” 

Darius shrugs innocently, as if he pities her for making such a small mistake that should have cost her life. “It was one of Draven’s favorites.”

Lux shakes her head against but ultimately decides to let that bit go. “You still haven’t answered my question.” 

“I’ve said enough.” Darius replies and lets his head fall back into the pillow. He yawns behind a hand. “Get the light, will you?”

Lux growls her displeasure in her chest, but with a wave of her hand and the same whispered words she sucks the light from the last bulb in the room, casting them into darkness. She lets her cheek rest against his chest again. 

“Sleep now, little bird,” Darius whispers and presses the lightest of kisses on the crown of her head. 

“And you’ll be gone before I wake?”

“And I’ll be gone before you wake.” 

“Like a dream,” Lux murmurs to herself. 


End file.
